Teambuilding
by pocketgamer2001
Summary: Link is silent due to troubles with responsibility. So when Revali asks him to join a group Q and A, some shenanigans ensue. Implied Lipha. One shot


Well, this was certainly a surprise.

Hmm, bit more than a surprise.

More like a bomb suddenly exploding behind you.

...

Yeah, that describes Link feelings right now.

Of course, no one knows that's what he's feeling. His little 'silent protagonist' persona, as the Rito dubbed it, more than easily hid those feelings deep down.

This mask of his was supposed to aid him, supposed to deal with the struggles of his life. After his time in the knight academy (and his rapid promotion to knight captain at 17) he found it easier to hide his feelings, to become a stoic, silent leader. When he was dubbed the Hylian champion, these responsibilities doubled down and forced him to retreat even further into his little shell. Still, he had become good friends with the other champions. Mipha was a childhood friend of his from his time spent living in Zora's Domain, Daruk was a lovable Goron who really liked Link, Urbosa was a Gerudo who's teasing ways hid a strong, motherly nature and Zelda had begun to tolerate and even enjoy Link's company.

The only one who he struggled to make any progress in befriending was the cocky, but almost rightfully so, Rito champion Revali. Link seemed to parallel and even exceed him at almost everything which angered his very superior attitude.

Which is why Link could not fathom why he was gathered in a tavern with the other champions for a team building/ bonding session per _Revali's_ request.

The others, yes that made sense, but why invite Link? He obviously hated the Hylians guts.

The others were also intrigued as to why Revali invited Link. In fact as soon as the Rito arrived, he was cut off in the middle of his greeting by the Zoran princess.

'What is your goal here Revali?'

Revali, brimming with confidence as usual, was not flustered by the sudden question. Rather, he adapted to the new circumstance quickly, 'Well, I was thinking, we have to fight Ganon together, correct?' He paused to let the champions nod, 'Well, I thought perhaps it would be better if we knew a bit more about each other if we are to work effectively as a unit.'

'So, you brought us to a bar?' Urbosa questioned, 'to... bond over our collective drunkness?'

'Not me!' Daruk's sudden interjection got a jump out of Zelda, whom he was seated next to. 'No Hylian drink will ever stagger a Goron!'

'...That was not the intention.' Revali stated, trying to refocus the conversation. 'The drinks are merely there if you want them. No, the reason we are here is the welcoming atmosphere.'

Everyone gave the Rito a look of disbelief. Welcoming was not something that Revali typically was.

'And how do you propose,' Zelda began, 'we learn more about each other?'

Revali gave the sneakiest smirk the champions had ever seen, before proceeding with his idea.

'Its rather simple. We each write a question we want to ask each of the other champions on separate pieces of paper. We then give each question to the a different champion, preferably not the one the question is intended for. We then take turns unfurling and reading the questions aloud whilst the champion in question has to answer.

Everyone seemed to collectively blink a few times in unison at the proposed idea. It didn't sound that bad of an idea but... it seemed like this was a guise for some ulterior motive. Still, they couldn't argue with the logic.

So, each champion wrote five questions, one for each of the other champions, and then swapped them around the table ensuring no one had a question intended to be asked to them.

It took about ten minutes but the game then started. It started pretty tame, questions about how much Hylian drink Daruk could really hold down; where Revali got his skill with a bow from and how many boyfriends Zelda had had (unsurprisingly, the answer to the last one was none). But then, Daruk had been given one of, if not perhaps the most awkward question to ever be written. Though you couldn't tell he knew how awkward the question was behind his hearty laugh.

'Lady Mipha,' he began, 'have you considered who's hand you would ask for in marriage?'

At that moment, everyone had by chance been having a drink, which proceeded to be spat all over the table. This scene was almost too comical, almost too perfect.

Almost, but not entirely.

Urbosa was laughing about as hard and loud as Daruk; Zelda was arguing that none should make such a comment toward a princess; Mipha was just stunned in shock and Link's heart suddenly tightened for reasons unknown to our Hylian hero. Revali made an astoundingly quick recovery... but that was because he was the one who wrote the question.

'Well...' Mipha began, almost immediately silencing everyone at the table. In fact, her words flat out shocked Urbosa and Daruk, for they had pieced together the nature of Mipha's feelings for Link very quickly.

'If you want... the truth then... yes, I have considered it'

And the table was silent...

...

...

...

...

'If you don't mind me asking,' Revali said, his voice seemingly louder in the wake of the silence, 'who is the lucky guy?'

'Um... well, that is, um...' Mipha's normally white face was about as red as the rest of her body, her eyes avoiding the gaze of everyone there.

As if in response to Revali's question, Link's heart squeezed even tighter, yet he could not put his finger on why.

'I think thats enough for the poor girl.' Urbosa's motherly instincts kicked in. 'She doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't feel comfortable in doing so. Now, I believe its Links turn to be asked a question.'

All eyes were on the silent Hylian. He had, at most, laughed a few times during the shenanigans of the table, but still had not spoken a word. Mipha was very uncomfortable about this, as Link was one of the noisiest people she had known at the domain. However, just across from her, Revali was relishing at the prospect of his question being picked. After all, it was the reason that he had decided to throw this little shindig anyway, to create a situation where he had to answer.

Link, on the other hand, was considering whether or not he should actually speak. Mipha had heard him speak before, but it might be too much of a shock to the other champions. Still, he should at least try to answer his question. So he gave a nod to signal that he was ready.

It was Mipha's turn to ask a question which Link was fine with. After all, of all the people gathered he was most comfortable with Mipha.

Although, if he was to trust Mipha's facial expressions as much as her words, this was not an easy question.

And it wasn't, because written in capital letters and italics (for, some reason) were the words:

' _WHY DON'T YOU SPEAK.'_

Silence once again silence engulfed the table of champions, but this time more oppressive. This question could forever change their views of the young Hylian and their reactions could change his views of them.

Meanwhile Link was running through an internal dilemma. He was going to speak to answer a question about why he didn't speak? That seemed... off. Still, he had to give an answer, or at least some recognition that he had been asked a question. He thought about how he should answer. The seconds seemed to stretch into years of awkward, tangible pressure.

The Rito in the room was thrilled that this question had been picked. He had written it, after all. He had the greatest lucky streak right now. He had disguised it so that no one could trace the writing back to him, and phrased in such a way that even the people with lower intelligence could have written. Yes this was it, finally the reason that Link seemed so calm and cool and just, BETTER than Revali would be revealed. He was also hyped up to hear Link actually speak. It was such a rare occurrence that only one champion had heard him do it, and that was when they were children. Finally, a situation where he HAD to talk, HAD to give his reason, HAD to...

Link held up a piece if paper that said 'Different question please'

All the excitement, the anxiety, the bottled up happiness all seemed to crack and shatter inside of Revali. He then face planted, seemingly knocked out.

Everyone thought they should do something to help the Rito, but the laughter that surrounded the table got the better of the group.

'Okay, I have a question for him,' Zelda seemed to muster in the midst of her laughing fit.

The eyes were now on the blonde girl, but she was used to that. In fact she was almost happy the previous question was denied, because she could finally clear something up with Link, something that had troubled her for a while. She had asked Urbosa to write the question about Link as she did and simply swapped their respective cards, so she would end up with the same question regardless. The way she had phrased seemed a bit loose, but she was sure (or more like blindly hoped) Link would understand. So she then spoke up:

'Do you have a romantic attraction to fish?'

Link passed out from shock at that very moment, his last sight was the flustered face of Mipha...

* * *

Link had just woken up having retrieved another memory of the past.

He had to think long and hard about whether that night was real, or just a dream. Unfortunately, it was real.

'That,' he began, his amnesia seeming to have erased his silent mask 'is a memory i would have happily left forgotten.'

But then his thoughts wandered to Mipha's reactions that night and he offered himself a smile.

'...But at least that's the liveliest I ever saw her'

He then turned to gaze at Vah Ruta which he had just liberated from Ganon and then to the other Divine Beasts, their sights set on Hyrule castle. His thoughts then turned to the time he had spent with the rest of the champions one hundred years ago. Even though he was silent, they still treated him like family.

'If only that experience was as nice as defeating an ancient evil,' he said, 'at least now I have no filter.'

He then began the long treck to Hyrule castle, where he would avenge his family of champions and save the world.

He better not pass out this time.

* * *

 ** _That was crap. But I love it nonetheless._**

 ** _Anyway, again if your here from my Kimi no Na Wa story then, sorry. This is the first chance I have had to write in ages, and BoTW recently took my interest, bada bing, bada boom, hey presto there's this... thing? I don't even know what to call it._**

 ** _So yeah, did you like it? Hate it? Found yourself wanting to play sonic 06? Leave a review so that I know what I did well, what I did horribly and what was a bit, meh._**

 ** _Now, I'm not gonna stop until the other fic is finished, cuz my tendency to write one shots when i should be updating chapters is actually really annoying._**

 ** _Anyway, Later my dudes!_**

 ** _That was sooooooooo cringy..._**


End file.
